Try Something New
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Geist and Kamiizumi are, for once, at a loss for what to wear for Halloween. After they find a potential remedy through the use of switching Asterisks, both realize this might be an experience they want to take advantage of, and not just for aesthetic appeal. (no tags for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bravely Default/Second!

So, I'm writing this particular oneshot for _**Bravely Ship Week, Day 1, running from October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **to November 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2018!**_ I thought I'd go with the prompt of Halloween, because it seemed very fitting given that this ship week starts ON HALLOWEEN this year. XD

I hope you all enjoy reading!

Warning: GeistxKamiizumi, takes place post-Bravely Second, Bravely Second spoilers, Bravely Default spoilers, references to the "Costume Horror Picture Show" oneshot in the Things We Cannot Undo Continuum.

* * *

 _ **Try Something New**_

Summary: Geist and Kamiizumi are, for once, at a loss for what to wear for Halloween. After they find a potential remedy through the use of switching Asterisks, both realize this might be an experience they want to take advantage of, and not just for aesthetic appeal.

* * *

"Nurse?"

"Sexy nurse!"

"Doctor?"

"Sexy doctor!"

"Librarian?"

"…Sexy librarian?"

Geist groaned, giving his husband a look. "Nobutsuna, does it _have_ to be sexy? Not all great costumes are necessarily so."

Kamiizumi only offered him a guilty grin. "We both know from experience that the costumes _usually_ look better if you add the word 'sexy' in the title, Geist. It forces one to put in that much more effort for aesthetic appeal…at least, when it comes to the both of us."

The Exorcist did his best not to laugh at that. He failed.

Thankfully, neither of the men were in a library or any place where they had to keep silent. Instead, they were alone in the training hall of Central Command, which happened to be one of the places where they could kind-of meet up for lunch inbetween work if they weren't too busy. Perhaps overly convenient, but they appreciated it.

"We can't always do sexy, though." Geist managed, running a hand through his dark hair. "For starters, I am _not_ wearing anything resembling lingerie at a party ever again." He shuddered, remembering when the Grantz Empire attempted dressing like those people from the "Rocky Horror Picture Show." _Never again._

"Geist," Kamiizumi gave him a soft look, "Sexy does not have to equate to 'lingerie.' I also agree that we won't go that route."

"We are not doing the cheesy couples' costumes, either. Janne would never live it down."

"Okay, that I can agree with as well, but mainly because Praline would never live it down if she caught us in that attire."

"Good."

Neither of them wanted to be ketchup and mustard, werewolves, or whatever cheesy combos there were (including sandwiches). Both of them knew that sure, they could, but they really didn't want to look _that_ silly.

Trying to find a costume for Halloween was…hard, for them both. And neither of them liked that.

A low hum trailed from the Swordmaster's lips, before something came to mind. "Wait, Geist…."

"What is it, Tsuna?"

Kamiizumi's grey eyes bore into Geist's red ones, before he asked, "What if we traded Asterisks for Halloween?"

The Exorcist's eyes widened. "You think…?"

"It could work. I mean," Kamiizumi looked down at himself, then up at Geist, "We both have incredibly distinct appearances, though that's mainly due to our Asterisks being so unalike. I could use your Asterisk on Halloween, and you could use mine. Not only do we save money on costumes, but we get to wear something different that's also family-safe and not cheesy."

Geist stared. "You consider my Asterisk's appearance to be _'family-safe?'_ Really?"

Kamiizumi took one look at Geist's generally bloody appearance, then sighed.

"Well, family-safe _might_ be pushing it, but I don't think anyone attending the Halloween party will be overly fazed by it, given how that _is_ your general appearance."

The Exorcist couldn't help but smile. "Good point."

* * *

After they switched Asterisks, just to try it out, Kamiizumi got a good look at himself in the Exorcist attire. It was strange, not wearing a proper kimono. He assumed his clothes _would_ be different, given that he was using Geist's Asterisk for once, but he hadn't expected that his new attire would be _much_ more restrictive (especially with the pants). His clothes were still rather flowy on top, however, and it was all white and…well, bloodstained. _Very_ bloodstained. More than he'd like, honestly, but he could work with this. At least most of those stains were already dry.

He also suspected his hair might be stained with blood, but he didn't want to check too closely…just in case he was right.

"I'm guessing this is weird to you." Geist managed, adjusting his robes. Unlike Kamiizumi's kimono of varying green shades, Geist's kimono had hints of crimson associated with it. Geist frowned, feeling the weight of the Katana in his hands. It was different than his rapier, which was lighter and therefore easier to just cut others down with. "It's not every day you walk around covered in blood, after all."

"It is a little weird for me." Kamiizumi admitted, adjusting the collar of his coat, observing Geist handling the katana. "And I'm going to assume you usually don't wield a katana. Nor are you usually that clean."

"No, I don't, but at least I have the courtesy to take a bath when needed." Geist chuckled slightly as he looked to Kamiizumi. "That's an interesting look on you, actually. The bloodstains are actually quite charming."

"Charming, you say….?" Kamiizumi looked down at himself, wondering how freaked out Edea or anyone else might be if they saw the two in their current states. "I can…I can see why in a way." It made him think of their time on their honeymoon, back in Yunohana, and he shivered at that not-so-old memory.

Geist hummed, thinking briefly, then spoke again. "Have you ever used magic?"

 _Magic?_ Kamiizumi shook his head, looking up at him. "Actually, no." He managed. "I have no experience."

"No experience?" Geist laid a hand on the other man's cheek, looking up at him. "That is...interesting. I wonder if it's because you had no innate ability from the start, or just never had the chance to develop it…" He lowered his hand. "No matter. Perhaps I can teach you _"Undo"_ at least. You won't be able to get rid of mortal wounds, but something minor might be fine."

"Something minor?" Kamiizumi echoed. He watched Geist turn to a nearby punching bag, before the older man slashed it in half. Watching the bottom half of it fall to the floor, sand pouring out instantly, Kamiizumi coughed at the dust it made, covering his mouth.

"Try undoing that." Geist managed, looking from the punching bag and then to him. "Try focusing on it and imagining it coming back together like nothing ever happened."

The Swordmaster held out a hand towards the bag, trying to hone his focus on the bag. He'd never considered the fact that he could have any potential for magic whatsoever, given that he grew up learning the way of the sword. But now…he had this opportunity.

And he would take it.

"Undo."

Nothing happened.

Geist blinked. "Try again?" He suggested.

Kamiizumi swallowed, still trying to maintain the image of a fully-working punching bag in mind. _"Undo."_

Again, nothing. Geist moved towards Kamiizumi, gently placing a hand on his outstretched arm.

"It's okay if it doesn't work." Geist managed.

The Swordmaster sighed. "I know it's not like I was trained in magic, unlike you or any other magic users. But I admit I've been curious about how the whole process works."

Geist looked him in the eye, staring hard. "You know magic users. You never asked them all this time?"

"There wasn't an opportunity to." And to be fair, that was somewhat true. Putting together the Duchy, all those years ago, as well as training Edea and others, ate up a lot of Kamiizumi's time. Sure, he did get to converse with his fellow Duchy members, but it wasn't like he'd have the in-depth training of magic like they did.

"Well…" Geist looked from the punching bag, and then to Kamiizumi. "How about one more time? Really try to envision it being the way it was before it got broken."

Kamiizumi honed his focus in on the punching bag, before noticing another (not broken) one nearby. Maybe it would look exactly like that one, once he used Undo?

Only one way to find out.

" _Undo."_

The punching bag suddenly refilled itself with sand, closing itself up and stitching itself back together..up until it looked like nothing ever happened to it. Kamiizumi smiled, nearly cheering at the sight.

"I did it!"

And then it _instantly_ fell apart again, spilling sand everywhere. The Swordmaster resisted the urge to sink to his knees in defeat, but a groan did escape him, as well as him facepalming himself with his previously-extended arm.

He heard Geist chuckle, before a hand rested on his shoulder. "Tsuna, it's okay. I did the exact same thing in the beginning, I swear."

"You swear?"

"I swear." The Exorcist gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

Kamiizumi smiled, kissing him back, before deciding to try the spell one more time. "Undo!"

The punching bag restitched itself and refilled with sand.

And _stayed_ that way, as if nothing ever happened to it.

Both men stared, before Kamiizumi spoke.

"Geist?"

The Exorcist blinked. "Yes?"

"It just worked."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and then Kamiizumi couldn't help but ask the following question.

"This might sound silly, but…Do you think it's the power of love that helped?"


End file.
